The Hidden Kiss
by CierraLuv97
Summary: Based on the scene from the 2003 movie where Wendy kisses Peter Pan. Wendy is just a little girl frozen in time, fighting pirates with the ones closest to her. She knows a lot, but she doesn't know the effect she has on Peter Pan. Please read and review!


_**Hi, everyone. It's Cierra with my first Peter Pan story. And before I tell you this story, I have to tell you another story.**_

_**Before I even knew about FanFiction, I had a dream one night that I still remember clearly. I fell in love with Peter Pan, and after a battle, I was dropped off at my home, and he told me he would come back. He left something to contact him with, but my family destroyed it. I woke up, stunned and completely moved. I hadn't seen the cartoon in years, and I didn't even know a live version exist, so I had no idea where the dream came from. Then, a couple weeks ago, me and my neighbor were watching the Disney version of Peter Pan when she told me she had the live version on DVD. Next time she came over, she brought the DVD. And I completely and utterly fell in love with the movie. It was sooo adorable and perfect! **_

_**Okay, story done. This one-shot is about the scene where Hook takes away Peter Pan's will to live with a few simple sentences. I was thinking about how clueless she was about the affect she had on Peter, and then this was born. Hope you like! My two newest stories haven't gotten any reviews yet, which is pretty depressing, so I'm hoping I get better results with this. Enjoy!**_

"Wendy!"

I glance up at the sound of my name. The pirate I am fighting lunges for me, but I neatly side-step and watch him fly. He tumbles into another pirate.

Peter and Hook are fighting in the air, as I expected… but something is wrong. Peter is struggling, and every so often he sinks a few inches before he pushes himself up again. The only thing I can think of that could weigh him down was unhappy thoughts, but Peter doesn't have any.

Hook says something sinisterly, and panic flashes across Peter's face. "No!" he shouts. Even above the noises of the battle, I can hear him clearly. And then he falls.

He hits the ground with a thud, and the battle stops. Everyone stares at Peter as he weakly struggles up. Something is on his face, something red, but before I can realize what it is, Hook lands and throws Peter across the deck like a rag doll.

"No!" I scream, and I'm not the only one. Terror rips through my brothers and the Lost Boys like wildfire. I run faster than I've ever run before to Peter, but when I'm just a foot away, a pirate grabs me. I struggle, but then I'm frozen by the scene in front of me.

Peter is on the ground, breathing heavily. I _can't _breathe. Hook walks up to him and places his sword at Peter's throat. "You will die," Hook whispers, "Alone, and unloved." He glances at me. They both do, although I don't know why. "Like me."

Hook raises his sword, to end Peter once and for all. I cannot bear it. I break away from the pirate and crash into Hook. He pauses and then throws me onto the ground, beside Peter.

"Silence all, for Wendy's farewell," Hook announces. He must be mocking me. I do not care.

Peter won't look at me. He stares at the sky, ready to die. I cannot let that happen.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I must grow up. But…" I suddenly know what I must do. "But this is yours."

Hook grabs me by my collar and glares at me, daring me to try any tricks. "It's just a thimble," I whisper.

He starts to laugh. I hope he chokes on it. "How like a girl!" Hook scorns, and the rest of the crew joins in. "By all means, my beauty. Give Peter Pan your precious thimble."

I am then dropped again to the ground. And then the world is gone, and it is just Peter and me. I rolled over and whisper in his ear, "This belongs to you and always will." I touch his face, my hand touching the blood, and then I give him my hidden kiss.

That was seventy-six years ago. I am almost eighty years old. I still do not have a husband. My hidden kiss still belongs to him. And I still leave my window open every night, in honor of the boy who never grows up.


End file.
